What A Day!
by Kazemaki Ryuu
Summary: S S and E T Fluff maybe? hahaha just read and review


Yo! I'm back once again~! Hahaha

Syaoran: He's here again /shrugs…

Me: Well, thank me because I brought Sakura-chan with me! :DD

Sakura: Konbanwa Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran: K-Konbanwa… S-Sakura

Me: and some friends also hahaha

*enters door*

Tomoyo: Konbanwa! Li-kun, Sakura-chan

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan! Osashiburi!

Eriol: ehem… Am I forgotten?

Me: well, not quite.. haha

Eriol: Oh, I see.. Konbanwa Tomoyo-chan *kisses hand*, Sakura-chan *kisses hand*

Syaoran: *fuming..* *glares at Eriol* *stomps feet away going nearer to Sakura* *grabs Sakura's hand…*

Sakura: Eh? Syaoran-kun…

Syaoran: I need your help in something. *drags Sakura away*

Sakura: Hoee?

Me: hahaha enough of this will you?

Eriol: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Sure do!

Eriol: Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, CLAMP does! This fanfic is once again created out of boredom and for the sake of FUN… Kazemaki-kun owns the plot only and nothing else.. Well, he owns his room, his pc, and his things. Anyway, I OWN Tomoyo Daidouji as much as Syaoran's love for Sakura *fix glasses*

Tomoyo: ehehe *sweatdrop*

Me: hahaha on with the show!

Syaoran's POV

8:00 am, Saturday

*Alarm rings*

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock, I slowly opened my eyes. My room is now bathe with the morning sunlight. I yawned and stretched my arms in the air. Saturday… now what's in for today? I quickly checked out my phone to see my tasks for today. I read.

Whole day fun with Sakura, Daidouji and Hiragizawa…

Time: 10am

Place of meeting: Train station ticket booth

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot we're going to spend time together" I said to myself.

"Oh well.. I still have time" I said and opened my window to let fresh morning air in. After that I went to my kitchen to eat breakfast.

Normal POV

8:10 am, Saturday

Tomoyo's House

"Ahh… Beautiful morning sun! Just like Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said to herself.

"I, Tomoyo Daidouji will make this day wonderful for Sakura-chan! Of course Li-kun is part of the mischievous package that will happen later" she laughed with "Ohohoho" they had planned it with Eriol yesterday.

Tomoyo went to her dresser, finding something to wear for later, when she found one. She laid it flat on the bed and went on scampering on what to bring later.

Hiragizawa's Residence

8:30 am, Saturday

Eriol was sipping tea in his chair at his own home. Today will be the day they come to spend time with each other. He looked at the sky and continued to sip some more.

"Let's just see, what will happen to my cute little descendant and his cute, huggable cherry blossom that he keeps murmuring in his sleep every night" Eriol said fixing his glasses in an evil way.

Sakura's POV

9: 45 am

"!" Kero-chan shouted.

"What is it Kero-chan? I'm still sleepy…" I said covering my head with the pillow

"In case you wouldn't ask.. today is Saturday.." Kero-chan said hovering to my drawer.

"Hmm.. Then?" I replied

"You'll spend time with Tomoyo right?" Kero-chan said

Then I completely remembered now!

"HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE? I'm late now!" I said as I glanced on the wall clock. It read

"9:49…"

I immediately dashed here and there, looking for clothes, I managed to find one. A pale green gown-like dress that reaches to my knee.

"I wonder if Syaoran-kun would like this…" I unconsciously said.

"Hayaku Sakura!" Kero managed to wake me up from being spaced out.

"9:55 am…" the clock reads.

"Hoee!" I screamed, immediately went down grabbed a sandwich and dashed to the meeting place. Onii-chan isn't around, he's doing some work. That would be the less of a trouble for me.

Normal POV

10:20 am

"Sakura-chan is late again…" Tomoyo said

"Maybe, she lost her way… Or... woke up late" Eriol said sitting down on the bench.

Syaoran didn't say a word. He's used to her being late, or was it him just being early everytime he asked her to go out or she asks him. He was closing his eyes calmly.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo managed to speak out loud.

Syaoran looked at the person coming, it was Sakura indeed. She was wearing a pale green gown-like dress.. It suited her, just… just… perfect.

Sakura ran and ran until she reached them, she was panting for air, sweat clearly visible on her face.

"Do you want?" Syaoran handed her cold water that he just recently brought.

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said in reply as she drink the water.

"Ahh~ Gomen for being late.. I overslept.. hehehe" Sakura said and smiled at them

"Well, let's go!" Eriol muttered.

They walked on to their first destination that Tomoyo had planned. Well, this isn't their main destination but they have to pass this way before reaching it.

Amusement Park

10:40 am

"Woah! Sugoii!" Sakura said as she watched every ride they passed on.

Syaoran was just looking around finding something, well… maybe something he could give Sakura.

Tomoyo was just filming again with her video camera.

Eriol was walking ahead and suggested something…

"We can play for awhile if you want" Eriol said and turned around to them

"That would be great! Since our destination is just a little far from here but we still have enough time before lunch so... 20 minutes!" Tomoyo said.

Just then Sakura caught something in her eye.

"Waaah~! Kawaii!" Sakura said eyeing a cute teddy bear in the prize stand.

"If you want it, then try playing our game… Just shoot everything down on the platform and you'll get it.." A salesman said to her.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun! Can you get it for me?" Sakura said tugging his hand

"Kawaii~" Tomoyo said, still video taping.

"Ehh?" Syaoran said as he was dragged to the game stand.

"Syaoran-kun onegai…" Sakura said giving him the puppy dog eyes which he really can't resist if it's Sakura doing that.

"Eh?" Syaoran muttered. He sighed and admitted defeat. "Fine! I'll get it.."

"You only have one chance kid. Do it for your girlfriend.." the salesman said

Syaoran blushed at the word 'girlfriend'

Syaoran started shooting the pins, cans, and cardboard figures down one by one. Until some time he pinned everything down.

"Hmm.. You're a one good shooter kid, she must be lucky to have you. Here you go.. Give it to her quick!" the salesman said.

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun!" Sakura had literally thrown herself to Syaoran's arms and they fell on the floor together.

"Uh.. No problem.. Anything for you" Syaoran said. 'Where did I get that last phrase?' he asked himself.

"Ehem.." Eriol said as Tomoyo had came back buying Ice Creams

"Oh, I must be heavy.." Sakura said, quickly stand up and helped Syaoran get on to his feet.

Tomoyo handed everyone their ice creams.

"Let's go further!" Eriol said, heading onwards again. Throwing his ice cream and it hit Syaoran's head.. Now his hair is filled with sticky ice cream

Sakura giggled at Syaoran who was fuming with anger as Tomoyo continued the filming she left.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said.

"What?" he replied coldly

Sakura only giggled at his reaction.

"Come, I'll remove it..." Sakura said.

"Oh…" Syaoran said

Sakura removed the ice cream from Syaoran's head and after some time they catch up with their friends ahead.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun.. I have something for them also, I know they would be this mischievious" Sakura whispered lowly to Syaoran.

Tomoeda Woods

11:00 am

They walked and walked until they found it now boring.. Their destination was just ahead this woods, it was a lake perfect for picnic.

"Plan initiate!" Eriol said.

Sakura and Syaoran had a questioning look on their faces while Tomoyo was just giggling and filming.

"It's kinda boring.. and we're still far out of this woods.. Wanna play a game to pass time?" Eriol said

"Eh? Sure! I like games!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Syaoran was glaring at Eriol, he knew that it would be one of his pranks again. His cousin named ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA is a prankster in his life. He wonders why he has a cousin like him.

"It would be 'The game of Dares'…" Eriol said.

"Oh.. How can we play it?" Sakura asked.

"Someone will give a dare and chooses a person to do it. But only one dare per person.." Eriol said.

"Sounds fun! Ne, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said and looked to Syaoran.

"A-Ah.." he replied.

"I will start!" Tomoyo said. "Li-kun will do the dare.."

"Eh? O-Ore?" Syaoran said.

"Hai! Here's the dare… You and Sakura-chan will get our lunch ready, as you can see we only brought snacks.." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, okay…" Syaoran replied.

"…and before that hold Sakura-chan's hand while we're walking to the lake.." she added

"Hooeeee?" Sakura said

"Nani? What happened to the 'one dare at a time'?" Syaoran shouted.

"Actually it was just a made up rule…" Eriol said laughing.

"HIRAGIZAWA!" Syaoran shouted ready to pound his idiotic cousin in to pieces.

"Just do it or we'll get you trapped in this woods forever" Eriol said.

"Fine!" Syaoran replied.

Syaoran asked Sakura if he can hold her hand until they reached Tomoeda Lake. Sakura agreed but both of them were all red in the faces.

"Ohohohoho" Tomoyo laughed and Eriol smirked.

"Now! My turn!" Syaoran said still holding Sakura's hand.

"Sure!" Eriol said.

"Do Caramelldansen with Tomoyo, right now!" Syaoran said, it was an idea from Sakura which he thought amusing. He will make them look more idiotic.

"EH?" Tomoyo said.

"Hehe… Okay!" Eriol said happily, see how idiotic he was!

Sakura was giggling at them even if it hasn't started yet.

"Can I dance with you?" Eriol asked like a gentleman.

"O-Okay.." Tomoyo agreed, or else they will be the ones trapped in this woods haha

1…! 2…! 3…!

*Caramelldansen music playing*

Tomoyo and Eriol started dancing, in which made Sakura and Syaoran burst into fists of laughter. Tomoyo always hits her foot to Eriol's foot everytime she got closer to him. An amusing sight to Sakura and Syaoran, and Tomoyo and Eriol danced while walking ahead.

"hahaha! That was awesome!" Syaoran burst into laughter his eyes wet with tears from laughing so hard

"I know right?" Sakura replied to him still laughing on how their friends do it

They then walked again until they reached Tomoeda Lake. Score one for Sakura and Syaoran!

Tomoyo and Eriol were panting for air as they stopped and lay down on the grass.

"I'll do my dare then.." Syaoran said tugging Sakura behind him into the shallow waters of the lake. They need to catch fish for lunch.

"I feel like an idiot with that!" Eriol said looking at the sky, Tomoyo just giggled.

"Time for revenge!" Eriol muttered.

Eriol went closer to Sakura and said his dare..

"It my turn right?" Eriol said

"Hai!" Sakura said in reply.

"Now for the dare… 1.. 2.. 3.. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Eriol said.

Sakura throw a confused look.

5 minutes passed

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

10 minutes passed

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Syaoran had caught a fish while Sakura haven't yet.

30 minutes passed

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Syaoran and Sakura had now many fishes in their hands.

Eriol stopped laughing and said "Now for the dare… Kiss Syaoran on the lips!" he whispered.

"Eh?" Sakura shouted.

"Come on! If you love him, kiss him.. Now Go!" Eriol said.

Sakura got closer to Syaoran..

"S-Sakura…" Syaoran said.

Sakura leaned in and closed the gap between them; they kissed for a minute and instantly break away. Both were blushing madly. Wind blew in them fluttering their hairs in a sway. They feel love that time and smiled and returned back to what they were doing now they noticed that the fishes they caught had jumped back in the water..

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eriol's resounding laugh can be heard, that was his plan after all.

"That's so sweet of you Eriol-kun" Tomoyo laughed as she was amused that they need to repeat it again.

Score one for Eriol and Tomoyo!

Moments later….

Now that everything's set, they're ready to eat their lunch and after eating, rest under the shades of the trees..

"It's my turn now…" Sakura said.

"Tomoyo will do this with Eriol-kun" Sakura said.

Tomoyo gulped..

"Pose in an idiotic way!" Sakura said and giggled.

"Okay~ anything for Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as her eyes sparkled and Sakura sweat dropped.

Tomoyo posed as a mermaid her feet in the water of the lake while sitting on the bank of the lake. Eriol was really posing in an idiotic way.. He was posing as a ballerina on one feet and the other on the air..

"…and stay like that until we go home." Sakura said laughing.

"NANI?" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo just laughed at his position

"Ohohohoho"

5:00 pm

"Time to go home!" Sakura said.

"Ah! Ikou ze! Sakura!" Syaoran replied.

Tomoyo and Eriol are tired of posing that long that they drained out their energy and stayed lying on the grassy ground.

In the end.. The winners are: Syaoran and Sakura!

"Haha What a day!" Syaoran said walking Sakura home..

THE END


End file.
